Enseñame hacer eso
by BaleBergaLaBida
Summary: Gon quiere aprender cómo se hace "Eso" y no se le ocurre a nadie mejor que pedírselo a cierta persona que hará que los chicos se escandalicen.


**Esta es un viñeta cortita que se me dio por escribirla... Y bueno, aquí esta.**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece.**

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Pregunto Kurapika sentado en la cama de Killua, que por alguna extraña razón hace un minuto lo agarro de la mano y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto gritando sobre algo de que Gon...Algo raro...Siendo de Gon puede ser cualquier cosa...

Al lado de él estaba Leorio, también arrastrado por Killua... El pobre estaba en el baño asiendo sus necesidades cuando llego el albino, rompiendo la puerta y llevarse a Leorio como estaba...Y no era una linda situación que digamos.

-Primero que todo, Leorio... ¡Súbete los pantalones! - Grito Kurapika exasperado por ver a Leorio en aquella situación.

-¡No es mi culpa que no me dieras tiempo ni para hacer eso! - Se defendió este subiéndose lo pantalones...Y los calzoncillos...

-¿Y bien? - Kurapika ya se estaba enojando de estar con esos dos idiota en vez de estar leyendo su libro recién comprado.

-Bueno... Es que... Verán... -Balbuceo Killua no sabiendo cómo decirles que Gon quería hacer "Eso" con una persona me le ponía los pelos de punta...

-Dilo de una vez- Reclamo Leorio.

-Es que Gon... Ya quiere ser adulto... -

-¿Cómo? Explícate - Pregunto el rubio cada vez mas confundido.

-Gon... Quiere hacer "Eso" que hacen los adultos... - Killua se estaba sintiendo incomodo con aquella situación.

-¿"Eso"? - Pregunto confundido el Kuruta.

-Y-Ya sabes... Cuando... Qui-e-eren... H-Hacer... Be-be-bebes... - Tartamudeo el albino un poco sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?! - Grito el cuatro ojos.

-¿Estas...Seguro?... - Pregunto Kurapika anonadado.

-Mmm... Bueno... Eso es lo que escuche... -

-¿Y qué escuchaste exactamente? - Leorio poniéndose en pose de "Soy todo oídos".

-Bueno, todo empezó en la mañana... - El moreno y el rubio se acomodaron, esto tenia para rato.

10 minutos después.

-Entonces, estaba yo caminado tranquilamente por la calle... -

-¡Ya! ¡Ve al maldito punto! - Grito cabreado Kurapika.

-Espera, que esta es la parte buena -

-Apúrate que le están dando los taldos - Suplico Leorio.

-Como les decía... Iba caminando por la calle cuando pase al lado de un callejón, y lo vi... ¡Lo vi! ¡Estaba ahí! -

-¡¿Quien!? - Una pregunta gritona salió de la boca del mayor de los tres.

-Gon - Dijo en un susurro el oji-azul.

-¿Y? - Kurapika no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

-Es que no estaba solo... Estaba con... -

-¿Con? - Leorio estaba intrigado por saber.

-... - No recibió respuesta.

-¡¿Con!? - Kurapika ya estaba que lo ahorcaba.

-¡ESTABA CON HISOKA! -

-... -

-... -

Un silencio se presentó por unos minutos.

-¡¿QUE?! - Gritaron a dúo el rubio y el moreno.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo traumante. Lo traumante fue lo que estaba hablando... -

-N-No me digas que - Leorio estaba estupefacto.

-Si... Gon quiere hacer "Eso" con Hisoka... - Dijo el albino bajando cada vez, más la voz.

-Imposible... - Susurro Kurapika.

-Desgraciadamente no lo es... -

-¡P-Pero! ¡Vamos que es Gon! ¡GON! - Leorio no quería asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-Cuando pase al lado del callejón, vi a Gon hablando con un tipo... Ese tipo resulto ser Hisoka, así que me ocupe Zetsu y me escondí detrás de un bote de basura para escuchar lo que estaban hablando... Pero lo que escuche... Creo que nunca me lo voy a sacar de la cabeza...

_Hisoka: Entonces..._

_Gon: Entonces... ¿Qué me dices?_

_Hisoka: En realidad estoy sorprendido, nunca creí que me pedirías esto._

_Gon: ¿Por qué?_

_Hisoka: Como decirlo... Yo te creía de otra forma... Ya sabes._

_Gon: ¿?_

_Hisoka: Esta bien, acepto._

_Gon: ¿Enserio? ¡Yay!_

_Hisoka: Pero._

_Gon: ¿Pero?_

_Hisoka: No todo el mundo puede hacer esto, solo gente grande. Lo niños pequeños como tú no deben hacer esto._

_Gon: ¿Y me lo dices tú? Según tengo entendido, tú hiciste esto incluso menor que yo._

_Hisoka: Uhm... Es verdad. Pero yo soy adicto a esto, además. Solo lo hago por placer, es mi vicio._

_Gon: Bueno... Quien sabe, quizás yo también sienta el mismo placer que tu..._

_Hisoka: En realidad eres una caja de sorpresas. Entonces te espero en el edificio que me estoy quedando, está al lado del restaurant del centro, a las 18:00 p.m. Pero puntual._

_Gon: ¡Seré puntual! ¡Y gracias!... ¡Yay! Por fin podré hacer esto, desde hace mucho que quería hacerlo pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo... ¡Por fin pasare a la etapa que todo adulto quiere!_

-Y eso es lo que paso... - Killua había terminado de relatar todo su experiencia trashumante.

-¡O por Dios! ¡O POR DIOS! - Leorio estaba eufórico.

-Gon... - Kurapika no salía de su asombro.

-... - Killua no estaba mejor que ellos.

-Espera... Son las 18:30... ¡AUN TENEMOS TIEMPO! - Dio el último grito Leorio y se lanzó por la ventana.

-Cuando quiere... No es tan idiota... - Argumento Killua.

-Es verdad... Mejor lo seguimos - Y así Kurapika se lanzó por la ventana.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde - Y Killua los siguió hasta aquel edifico.

.

.

.

-¿Porque estas tan tenso? -

-Es que... Es mi primera vez... - Contesto Gon nervioso.

-Por eso es que estas aquí ¿No? - Hablo irónico Hisoka.

-¿Al menos lo estoy haciendo bien? -

-Solo mueve las manos un poco más, como si estuvieras amasando -

-¿Así? -

-Perfecto, en muy poco tiempo serás un experto en esto. Solo necesitas un poco más de práctica -

-Hacer magia no es tan fácil como imaginaba - Y así Gon siguió acomodando las cartas.

* * *

**Esta idea que se me ocurrió de ultimo momento... En realidad solo me dieron la idea y yo la tome... xDD**

**Esta viñeta fue inspirada por mi mejora, ¡Que hace magia! Se que estas leyendo esto por eso te digo... ¡Algún día me tendrás que enseñar!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D **


End file.
